Triplets R the Real Triple Threat
by BellaBayBee23
Summary: Kagome, Kikyou and Bankotsu are triplets..they now go to Ouran High School..There they meet the Host Club & the Dark Magic Club.. 1st story plz read lol


_Ok so...this is my first story...tell me what you think...I think it sucks but eh. XP_

_Disclaimer: I dont own. If I did that would be awsome!! lolz_

**Triplets: The Real Triple Threat**

_Kagome, Kikyou and Bankotsu are scholarship students at Ouran High School. Triplets these three capture the interest of the Host Club members and with it the whole student body._

Bankotsu Higurashi, age 17 was the first born triplet. He has baby blue eyes and ankle length raven black hair. He studies the arts of kendo, how to be a monk and any fighting style ever created. He considers himself the protector of his two younger siblings and takes his job very seriously. He is often seen as the lazy one and often the badass. He prefers no company better than his sisters but doesn't really mind people. He however gets very goofy when he's around his siblings and loves his little sisters to death. His favorite subjects include English, science, math and art.

Kikyou Higurashi, age 17 was the second born of the triplets born only seven seconds later. She has grey eyes and knee length raven black hair. She studies the arts of medicine and as her birth right, the ways of a miko. She is hardly ever seen without her brother and sister and was known to be the most sensible of the three. She doesn't like people much and prefers to keep to herself, however around her siblings she is almost considered childish and very insecure. Her favorite subjects include gym, math, physics and ancient Japanese.

Kagome Higurashi, age 17 was the final triplet born, seven minutes after Kikuou, and fourteen after Bankotsu. She has grey-blue eyes and waist length raven black hair. She, as her sister before her, studies as a miko and of medicine, and like her brother has studied as many fighting styles she could but she harbors a love of technology. She is said to be the most accepting of the three and while it appears Kikyou is in charge, the real brains behind every operation. She is seen as the lovable, violent, innocently devious third child. She loves people but keeps to herself and siblings mostly. She loves school and studying especially if it includes technology.

It was the day before school for the triplets. They would be coming into the school year late thanks to Kikyo's best friend, Inuyasha, brother, Sesshomaru Tai. A well known business man who had hopes of naming Kagome his heir. Both men have unusual eyes, Inuyasha's eyes are a golden yellow while Sesshomaru's are amber, both have silver hair though Inuyasha's looks more white and wild compared to Sesshomaru's smooth and silky. Today was the day they would receive their information and uniforms. It was decided that Kikyou was the only sister they had while Kagome would be a male. Why one might ask? Kagome simply hated to be judged by her sex. That day they read the dos' and don'ts' the school had given them. They also chose Kagome's name Kenji Higurashi, the second son. And while she refused to cut her hair she agreed to bind her breast.

The next day they were ready.

Kagome woke first as always and poked Kikyou's cheek to wake her, used to this Kikyou got up with an annoyed sigh and proceeded to poke Bankotsu who tried to burry himself into his pillow.

"Ano…'Gome-Chan…" Kikyou whispered to her sister, "I don't think he wants to get up. Maybe we should sleep a few more minutes?" Kagome shot her an amused look.

"No Kiki-Chan it is time to get up!" Her last words a shout to wake her older sibling. It worked and he fell out the bed.

"Ah 'Gome-Chan that was so mean," he rubbed his head and sighed. It looked like Kagome woke them before the sun…again. "Ano…what is the point of having an alarm clock if one cannot use its alarm to wake?"

Kagome ignored him and climbed over both of them to get out of the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast you two get washed and dressed that way you can help me with the binds so I know how to do them." Twin nods was her answer however she never saw them because she was already half way down the hall.

"Damn brat…"Bankotsu muttered. He was not a morning person like Kagome and he was not as understanding as Kikyou. He did however get his uniform set out and took a shower. He decided to braid his hair and have his bangs frame his face. Once done he noticed he had, again, forgotten his towel.

Before he would growl there was a knock at the door and Kikyou with his towel.

"Thanks again." He left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom.

"Men…"Kikyou sighed, laughing at his slightly dazed look. She washed and straightened her hair applied a little make up and twitched at the thought of wearing that uniform…maybe there should've been three brothers…. Amused at the thought she put on the yellow ball gown and silently cried anime tears. Bankotsu froze looking at her and twitching the whole way complemented her. She glared daggers and pitch forks. He unable to hold it in any longer bent over and laughed a full belly laugh that made her hit him.

"Itai! That hurt Kiki-Chan!" His huge smile said otherwise.

"Breakfast!" Kagome called, she turned toward the two and her eyes comically opened real wide upon seeing Kikyou. It in all honesty wasn't so bad but…Kikyou looked like a doll, a cute, adorable, huggable, innocent-however evil looking with her glare- doll that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ne, Kagome!! You're not supposed to laugh at me," Kikyou went into her littler emo corner a thundercloud rained above her. Bankotsu laughed, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let's eat I'm hungry." She pouted and then smiled at Kagome who was going to take her shower.

In the shower Kagome slipped into the sink, fell into the tub and, used to this, proceeded to wash. Her siblings only shaking their head at her clumsiness, for one so talented and gifted she was a serious klutz. She got out the shower and dried herself and braided her hair like Bankotsu. Little did he know...she would be copying all he did so she wouldn't mess up as a boy. Making a mess of the bandages they would use to hide her breast she went into the kitchen for some help. Kikyou showed her how to bandage herself and Bankotsu told them when Kagome looked like she had a chest as flat as a boy, well as much as her boobs would allow, then got dressed.

"Never thought 'Gome-Chan's d-sized beast would ever look less than an a…" all three took the time to marvel over such a thing while Kikyou's c-sized boobs wept with the horror. Never, she promised them, would I ever tie you girls down! Kagome and Bankotsu looked at her in amusement when she realized she said that out loud.

"Let's go, I really would hate to see Sesshomaru bitch 'cause we were late." Bankotsu said pulling the girls out the shrine they lived on. They refused to accept anything Sesshomaru had tried to give them as transportation. All too…gaudy too rich…a limo their own personal fifty billion yen car… they liked to walk anyway. So what it was a fifty minute ride in a car…which meant a longer walk…

"Kagome-Chan, maybe we should've thought about this more." Bankotsu sighed. Kikyou and Kagome poked him in the cheek at the same time and then took off running. Growling playfully he took off after the two. However both were amazing runners and he was very lazy -.-' so after ten minutes gave up. Seeing that they were no longer being chased both girls slowed down and waited for their brother. He panted slightly and glared at them. They weren't even winded at all!

"Evil wenches…"he mumbled careful not to let them hear it. They were a few blocks from the school in no time, well about a forty five minute no time Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Eh, _Kenji-Kun_ think that the students will like us?" Kikyou asked she was being extra careful now that they were closer to the school.

"Aa," Kagome agreed, taking Kikyou in her arms while Bankotsu hugged her waist. Two girls in dresses the same as Kikyou stopped walking and stared at them. Blinking back at them our trio was frightened when the two got all weepy eyed and cried very loudly,

"CUTE!"

Just then a limo pulled up and out came seven people. A tall man with short black hair and stoic features came out pulling along with him a younger looking boy with blonde hair and brown eyes eating cake amazingly still able to hold a …bunny? Bankotsu looked at Kagome who was looking at the young boy. Then after those two a tall, though not as tall as the first male, came out. He had dark hair that might've been black or a very dark green, he also had brown eyes but he wore glasses yet Kagome's eyes were stuck to his laptop. It was a very, very new and improved model…she salivated at just the thought. The next four fell out the limo. The first two looked to be twins who both were holding on to a smaller male who was being pulled by another male. The twins had orange hair and brown eyes they were identical. The smaller male had really short brown hair and big brown eyes that lead the triplets to believe him to be a _she_. The final male had blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. They all were handsome and the two girls from before melted seeing them. Stepping over the fallen girls our trio entered the school searching for the office.

"Ano…Kyoya-sempai …who where they?" the small male asked slipping away from both the twins and the blonde male without any of them noticing.


End file.
